The Railway Kitten
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: Skimbleshanks finds a kitten huddled up with her dead mother on board the night rail and decides to keep her.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own CATS**

* * *

Skimble was walking up and down the railway station, it was the first time he had been early. The driver of the train had passed him and greeted him. Skimble sighed as he sat down on the concrete floor, '_Next time I'm not going to be early_' He thought. He looked around for any of the passengers, there was no one there. There was a ton of luggage but no owner. He got up and walked towards the saw that is was a brown leather bag with the initials S. Rover . '_Now who was S. Rover?_' Skimble asked himself. Just as he did a fat, jolly man came up to the bag and took it. "_So he's S. Rover'. _The fat man smiled at the cat and boarded the train, closely followed by Skimble.

Skimble looked around the cabin the man had walked into, every single passenger was on board. Skimble walked through the cabin to see who he had as company. And who had some food to give him. He was petted by most of them but none gave him any food. Skimble huffed as he made his way down to the Luggage cart.

The Luggage cart was always dull and dreary, not like the other carts which were all fancy. Skimble looked around the baggage, surveying each one. And most likely seeing which one was the most comfy to sleep on.

"Mew," A soft voice made Skimble look around in panic. Who was watching him. "Mew" The voice then said. Skimble noticed that this was a soft female voice, sounding more like a kitten. Skimble began to search around the luggage to find this kitten. "Mew," This time Skimble heard the voice it was nearer, he was nearer. He moved a large black bag out of the way and saw a little white calico, huddled close to another cat. Probably her mother, The female cat had scar along her face and bruises all over. Skimble knew the other cat wasn't breathing and the kitten was only a few days old. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"Hello there, my name is Skimbleshanks, but most just call me Skimble." He told the kitten as he picked her up. "Now lets see if we can get you some milk." Skimble always cared for young kittens, he had two of his own.

They left the luggage cart and walked towards the kitchen, the cook didn't mind giving Skimble a bowl of milk. He even gave Skimble more milk now he had a kitten with him.

"Who's your friend, Scotty?" The cook asked the tom. Skimble hated the name which he had got given, Scotty. Who names a cat Scotty. Skimble mewed at the cook, not about the kitten more about his name but the cook thought it was about the kitten. "Nice to meet you, Meow." The cook laughed as he went back to finishing his work. Skimble placed the kitten in front of the bowl and watched her drink. After the kitten had finished she blindly walked to Skimble and snuggled up next to him. Skimble purred at the kitten as she fell asleep. He then drifted of to sleep next to her.

The pair was awaken by the station master's daughters. They were clearly back in London. Skimble smiled at the human girls and woke the young kitten up.

"Who's this Scotty?" One of the girls asked. Skimble grumbled again about his name and walked off. The girls just shrugged.

Skimble took the kitten outside of the train, he was going to take her back to the junkyard. And hopefully she would be accepted into the tribe.

"Right, I'm going to take you to my home. And then you can stay there." Skimble told the kitten. The young kitten looked up at him, still her eyes were shut.

"Pa Pa?" She whisperd.

Skimble laughed, "If you want me to be your dad, then alright." He held the kitten tightly and walked towards the junkyard.

When they arrived it was early hours of the morning. The only other cat up was Munkustrap, who had decided to take the night guard duty. Munkustrap waved at Skimble as he walked in. Skimble returned the wave and walked up to the grey tabby.

"Hello Munkustrap," Skimbleshanks greeted. Munkustrap smiled and looked down at the young kitten.

"Where did you find her?" Munkustrap asked as he petted the kitten.

"I found her in the luggage cart on the train. Her mother was dead. A massive scar on the poor queens face." Skimble informed the tabby, Munkustrap nodded. "Can she stay?"

"Of course, she is a kitten. Just make sure Jenny checks her out." Munkustrap told the tom, "Who will she be staying with?"

"Well I was hoping she would be able to stay with me, Jenny, Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie." Skimble inquired. Munkustrap nodded his head.

"You better go ask her then." Munkustrap smiled and left the railway cat to go ask Jenny. When he walked into his den, he saw that Teazer and Jerrie were already up. Both were playing about with a ball of yarn. Skimble smiled at the pair and walked into their bedroom. He placed the kitten in Teazer's old crib which they hadn't got rid off. Jerrie followed his father.

"Who's that?" Jerrie asked as he came closer to the crib.

"I don't know her name, I found her on the train." Skimble replied to his son. Jerrie smiled.

"Why is she here then?" Jerrie turned to the small kitten.

"Her mother is dead so I took the kitten in as my own. Meet your half sister." Skimble told the calico, Jerrie's smile grew bigger, he had another sister. Skimble smiled at him and motioned him out of the bedroom.

"She needs her sleep." Skimble and Jerrie walked out of the room. Teazer was now sitting up with the yarn in her mouth. Jenny was in the far corner of the room making breakfast. "Jenny, can you come in here for a second." Jenny nodded and followed Skimble back into the bedroom. She looked over into the crib.

"Skimble, Where did you find her?" She asked her mate.

"At the train station. Do you want to raise her up, Jenny?" Skimble asked, Jenny looked at the kitten then back at him.

"Of course, what should we name her?" Jenny smiled as she hugged her mate. She always welcomed new kittens into her family.

"Erm...She should be named Etectera, I have always wanted a daughter named Etectera." Skimble beamed, Jenny nodded and cuddled her mate.

"Hello Etcetera, we're going to be your mum and dad." Jenny looked down at the kitten as Skimble went to fetch Teazer and Jerrie. "And you have a big brother and sister." Jenny looked at Skimble as he came through with the other two kittens. Jerrie,who is the eldest kitten, smiled at his mother and walked over to the new addition. Whilst Teazer jumped around the room in excitement. Jenny smiled at all of them, and picked up the young kitten. "This is your family, Etectera. Don't worry, you'll get used to us."

* * *

**1 year later.**

Etcetera did get used to her adopted family, no one ever knew how her mother died but Etectera didn't even care. To her, her mother was Jennyanydots and her father was Skimbleshanks. Teazer had introduced her to the Rum Tum Tugger a while back, Which was the biggest mistake Teazer ever did. Now all she wanted in life was The Rum Tum Tugger. He was her idol, as well as Electra, Victoria and Jemima's idol. They were Etcetera's best friends in the entire junkyard.

But Etcetera kept asking herself the same question each night; What happened to her real mother?


	2. What was my parents like?

**Don't own CATS. I wasn't sure whether or not i should continue with this story, But I thought it should be continued so here it is :**

* * *

"Go on Tuggs, Show us your new dance move," Etcetera squealed as The Rum Tum Tugger walked around the Junkyard. Tugger smiled at the kitten and shook his hips and watched Etcetera squeal and faint. As she did Jenny came running up, she didn't want her step daughter drooling over the Rum Tum Tugger.

She looked at her daughter then back at Tugger. "What do you think you are doing, Tugger?" She yelled at the Maine coon and whacked him on the head, Tugger rubbed his head and growled.

"Ow, Jenny. Its not my fault she _loves_ me." Tugger smiled, Jenny rolled her eyes at the Maine coon as he made his was to Bomba. Jenny smiled and took her daughter back home. Maybe she'll stop drooling over him soon.

She laid Etcetera on her bed and left her a while, Etcetera opened her eyes, hoping to see the Rum Tum Tugger next to her. As she looked around she saw that Tugger was no where to be seen and she was in her bedroom, she hated it when her mother took her away from Tugger. Not her fault she fainted, It was Tugger's. He shouldn't be that hot or have that gorgeous mane.

"Hey Kitten," Teazer greeted her sister as she walked in, Jerrie followed her. Looking a bit pissed off.

"Hi, Whats wrong with Jerrie?" Etcetera asked her big sister. Teazer looked at her brother then back at Cettie. Jerrie was sat on his bed, looking over at the queens.

"He got caught stealing by the police Captain." Teazer giggled. Jerrie growled back at her. "Jerrie, It wasn't my fault. Your the one who fell right in front of the police captain." Teazer laughed more, as did Etcetera. Mungojerrie growled at them, but they didn't stop. Jerrie growled louder at them. Teazer looked at him, she knew Jerrie was angry but she never thought he would do what he did.

Jerrie pounced on to Etcetera, pinning her to the ground. Etcetera stopped laughing and looked at him, his grip tightening on her. Teazer stood back, shocked at her brothers behavior. "WHY are you even here? We're not even your brother or sister. Why should we care for you?" Jerrie hissed, clearly angry. Etcetera gulped, trying to keep her tears in. "Your mother died and no one has a clue who your father is." Jerrie let go of his step sister and walked out the room. Teazer looked at Etcetera. She was shaking.

"Cettie are you alright? Jerrie didn't mean it," Teazer sat down next to her step-sister and hugged her. Cettie looked at her, fear in her eyes.

"M-my Mother is not dead. I see her everyday." Etcetera began to cry. She knew her mother wasn't Jenny but she was more of a mother then anyone else. "H-H-how could he say that?" Cettie hid her face in Teazer's fur.

"I don't know. He's just a bit mad as the moment." Teazer told her.

Skimble walked into the bedroom, noticing Etcetera he quickly sat down next to her. He looked at Teazer and hugged them both.

"Whats the matter?" He asked, he was very fatherly over Cettie as with Cettie was the youngest in the junkyard.

Teazer smiled at her dad, "Jerrie was angry and took it out on her, thats all." Skimble was shocked at the news.

"Cettie, darling. Its okay. He didn't mean to hurt you." Skimble hugged her.

Etcetera smiled slightly and looked up to him. "Who's my father?" She asked, her voice laced with curiosity. Teazer looked at her dad and walked away to go find Jerrie and calm him down.

"Cettie, I'm your father. Why are you asking?" He looked at the white calico's face. Tears stained her pretty fur. "Look Cettie. I know that you know we aren't you're actual parents. But I never met your father. I can't tell you about him. I'm sorry." Cettie nodded and started to cry again. She might never find her father.

"What was my mother like? How did she die?" She then asked. She wanted to know what her mother was like. Even though she would never meet her.

Skimble sighed, "I didn't know her. I found her dead on the railway cart. And I really don't want to tell you how she died, Even if i did know. But she looked a lot like you Cettie." He smiled. Cettie smiled back and hugged him. She kept crying into his fur. After a while she fell asleep in his arms. Skimble purred and placed her on her bed. Kissing her head, "Night Etcetera."

* * *

Teazer and Mungojerrie was sat in the kitchen. Jerrie had his head on the table, crying. He didn't mean to upset Etcetera.

"She'll hate me now, I should of shut my big mouth." Jerrie scolded himself. Teazer looked at him, she was useless. She knew that she should be comforting her brother but she was too mad at him. "I didn't mean what I said," Jerrie looked up, "You believe me Teazer?" Teazer nodded and looked away to watch Skimble walk out of the bedroom. Jerrie stood up from the table and walked up to his father. "How is she?"

"She is asleep. She wants to know who her father is and who her mother was?" Skimble told his two kittens. Jerrie sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Dad, I don't know why I did it." Jerrie looked at his paws.

"It's okay. I think its time we found out who her father is." Skimble smiled and walked towards the train station, to begin his night duty.


	3. The White and Beige tom

**Sorry for the long wait...Had school and stuff like that...But here it is :D **

**Don't own CATS **

* * *

Skimble woke early the next morning, He was going on a hunt. To track down Etcetera's father. Jenny was huddled up next to him, she was snoring slightly. Skimble smiled at how relaxed she was, _'How did I ever get you?_' He asked himself as he pecked her on the cheek. Jenny stirred in her sleeping slumber and purred. Skimble slowly stumbled out of his side of the bed, carefully trying not to wake his mate up. As soon as he stood up from the bed he felt his mate's gaze upon him.

"Skimble..Dear, Its five am. Where are you off?" Jenny asked, sleepily.

"I have to go check on a few things as the station. I'll be back in a hour or so." Skimble stroked her headfur "Don't worry." Jenny smiled at him as he kissed her and left. Soon after Jenny drifted off back to her sleeping slumber, Still worrying about her mate.

Skimble slipped out of the den and made his way to the clearing to tell whoever was on guard duty where he was going. It didn't surprise him when he saw Munkustrap patrolling the area. Munkustrap noticed the Railway cat and dipped his head in respect.

"Morning Skimbleshanks, Where are you off this early?" The protector asked, His voice laced with curiosity.

"I'm off to the Station, I need to find someone and i have a feeling that that person might be there," Skimble informed the tabby.

Munkustrap nodded, "And who is this...Cat, right?"

Skimble nodded, "I don't know who exactly i am looking for. You see i'm trying to find who Etcetera's mother and father were. So I'm going to look around the station, since she was found on the train"

"Right, When will you be back then?" The silver tabby asked.

"Around noon, But I will be back, Don't worry lad." Skimble waved Munkustrap goodbye and walked out of the Junkyard.

Bright Yellow eyes followed him out of the Junkyard. The cat smirked slightly "So, You want to find the kitten's father...Well You won't be looking for long" The cat chuckled and started to follow Skimbleshanks.

Skimbleshanks walked along the road he knew all to well. He had made this journey to the station since he was little. He got very chilled and relaxed when he walked around here, But today it was different. He felt like eyes were resting their gaze on him. Skimble shuddered away the thought of being followed. In all his journeys he had never been followed, why start thinking that now. Skimble stopped and started multiple times, every time he heard footsteps behind him. The Railway cat finally had enough and turned around. Standing right there in front of him was a white and beige tom. His Yellow eyes watching Skimble.

"Who are you then lad? And why are you following me?" Skimble looked up and down at the tom, His fur was all White with beige strips around his face and tail.

"I have something to tell you.." The cat smirked, ignoring Skimble's questions "But it comes at a price"

"Thats nice lad..But i didn't catch your name. I would much prefer to know your name" Skimble stated. "My name is Skimbleshanks, Skimble for short."

The cat stared at him, surveying all his features. "I'm Rascal..Well thats what they call me. My real name is Thompson. Rascal just sounds better." Rascal smirked. "And I know who Etcetera's father it...But it comes at a price"

Skimble eyed the tom up and down, he didn't recognize Rascal one bit. "What tribe are you from, lad?" Rascal stared at him, "Like I am from The Jellicle Junkyard..Where are you from?"

"Oh.. Well... I work for the Napoleon of Crime. But I can still be trusted." Skimble hissed at him, "I know who is Etcetera's father, But It does have a price to pay if i told you," Rascal smirked.

"What sort of price?"

"Look, If you tell anyone, especially Macavity. I will gut you." Rascal warned. Skimble nodded his head. "Etcetera...Is...My ... Daughter. Macavity didn't like it and killed her mother, hoping to kill the kitten too" Skimble's looked at the tom, his eyes widen with every word. "I never met my baby girl and...I really want to. Could you show me her?" The Tom pleaded.

Skimble nodded his head. "Sure lad, Every father should meet his daughter," Skimble beckoned the the tom to follow him. Rascal stayed silent as he followed behind. He was thinking about what his daughter would think of him, Would she like him, Or hate him?

"So...What was her mother like?" Skimble broke the silence and looked behind to his companion.

Rascal shrugged, "I can't remember,"

"Of course you do," Skimble stopped walking and stared at the tom, "Etcetera will want to know about her mother as well."

Rascal sighed "Right, Her name was Fauna, she was amazing but she wasn't my mate..." Rascal breathed and looked at Skimble.

"She wasn't your mate. What do you mean lad?" Skimble asked, he wanted to find out as much as he can. Without pushing this tom that hard for information.

"Well, She was Macavity's mate. And she didn't like it, I promised that i would help her as best as i could. Then I realized that I loved her." Rascal smiled at the memory, "She loved me back, that was the happiest day of my damn life. But as soon as she started showing in her pregnancy Macavity wanted her dead."

"But why didn't Macavity kill her when she was carrying? And why didn't he kill you?" Skimble asked as he grew ever more curious.

"He wanted the kitten to see her mother die, That and he loves kittens, kinda. He can't actually kill one." Rascal explained, "With me it was different, He locked me in one of the cells and punished me every night. He let me out when I promised I would never go behind his back again and if I do he is going to make my life living hell,"

"My dear lad," Skimble sighed "I am so sorry, what you had to go through." Skimble placed his paw on Rascal's shoulder and led him towards the Junkyard. The rest of the journey was made in utter silence. Skimble was feeling sorry for the tom next to him whilst Rascal was worrying over what his daughter will think of him.

Skimble and Rascal walked into the junkyard. Most of the Jellicles were out playing. Etcetera was no doubt with Tugger. Munkustrap noticed the pair walk in and made his way towards them.

"Hello Skimble..Is this the cat you were looking for?" Munkustrap asked as he surveyed the tom. Rascal bowed his head in respect, something he always did to his boss.

"Hello Munkustrap, This is Thompson..." Skimble started.

"..But my nickname is Rascal.." Rascal interrupted. Skimble glared at him.

"Yes Anyway. He claims he is the dad of Etcetera." Skimble notified Munkustrap, Munkustrap nodded and turned to Rascal.

"You do, do you? Well I for one believe you but other may not. Please enlighten be with your story." Munkustrap smiled at the tom as they walked towards the grey tabby's den. Rascal gasped at the den, it wasn't like his room at Macavity's. It was all neat and tidy, no rusting or blood. And definitely had no other Hench cats in here.

Munkustrap motioned him to sit on the chairs which were in the middle of the room. "Rascal, Tell me about her mother," Munkustrap smiled as Rascal explained all what he had said to Skimble.

They sat talking for a hour, Rascal smiled at the though of him having someone he could trust here. "I'm sorry that happened to you Rascal, Do you want to meet Etcetera now?" Munkustrap asked the white and beige tom. Rascal nodded.

As they walked out towards Jenny's den thoughts came to Rascals mind, What if she didn't like him? What if she didn't believe him?


End file.
